


Your Not a Monster

by X_ChristyWoodson_X



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: 1# Supportive Friend Arlo, Arlo comforting his friend, Crystal Riverview, Crystal has a bad past, Does the fluff count?, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm a geek for angst, It's mostly my own personal idea of Barnarock, Oneshot, Other, Sam Remington and Alice are all mentioned, it's all platonic, so are the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_ChristyWoodson_X/pseuds/X_ChristyWoodson_X
Summary: Crystal is driven away from the town even after all her hard work of trying to get the people to trust her. Arlo pursues after her and shows her what he sees instead of a monster she does.
Relationships: Arlo (My Time At Portia)/Original Character(s), Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 2





	Your Not a Monster

It wasn’t hard to track her down. Not due to the easy to follow footprints that she left as she ran through the snow away from the town. It was due to how much he had grown to know the brunette who swiftly became an outcast in Portia. Most people left her to be due to their distrust built from fear and suspicion that arose when all they see is the scars whose cause was showered in mystery. Arlo knew that there was more to her than just the scars that coated her body. “Crystal?” His blue eyes met her own darker ones when she turned her head to look at him. “They’re just scared… They worry about Duvos a lot if they just knew who you are-“ The tall man was cut off by the shorter woman’s choked out voice.

She wasn’t crying but still her voice was hoarse and sounded like she had for days. “Arlo their right,” Crystal told him, moving her head to not meet his eyes anymore. “I am a monster. These scars are just reminders that I’ve done so much to people and I deserve this.” She turned around to face the lowering sun. The builder sat on the grass and pulled her legs to her chest tightly. This was a sign of her giving up even after all the hard work she had put into trying to make friends in her new town. To get the people to not fear her. She should’ve just kept to herself, and not let Sam force her into mingling with the townsfolk.

Arlo’s fists tightened before he roughly grabbed Crystal’s shoulder and forced her back onto her feet to look at him. “Listen to me and I don’t want to hear any excuses come out of your mouth.” His voice was harsh and it sounded more like a order than his usual softer tone he had with her. Crystal couldn’t help but feel terror rush through her as it reminded her of her old mentor back in Barnarock who was merciless with her. Though he would’ve never had said what Arlo told her next. “You are not what they told you back in Barnarock! I did some digging Crystal and all of those people were in the wrong! You are so much more than just some merciless killer.”

The civil corps leader slowly pulled her closer to her as his tone softened from the fearful and confused look on her face. “I see you as a human being who is kind, goofy, and just scared of the people who tried to change you.” His arms finally wrapped around her as he pulled her into a hug. “You are my friend Crystal. You are Sam’s, Remington’s, Alice’s, and the childrens’ friend! We love you for who you are and we’re not scared of who you were.”

Crystal quivered as her eyes stung from the tears that now fell from them. She wrapped her arms around Arlo and cried into his shoulder, her knees giving in, forcing him to move his arms lower to hold her tightly. They stayed there in each other’s embrace as the brunette cried into his shoulder letting out her pent-up grief she had locked tightly up for so long. His words hurt her but not in the same way a punch would ache with a different emotion of love for her friends.


End file.
